1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray generator of the type having a power rectifier followed by a high-frequency inverse rectifier and having a high-voltage transformer supplied by the rectifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an x-ray generator of the above general type, the high-voltage transformer is operated at frequencies on the order of magnitude of 100 kHz. In order not to unnecessarily load the inverse rectifier with high wattless currents, low losses and a low internal capacitance are desirable. In known x-ray generators of this type, the windings of the high-voltage transformer are insulated with lacquer. The design (thickness) of the insulation ensues on the basis of the anticipated voltages. If a thick wire is employed, a low internal capacitance can be achieved, however, high losses arise due to the skin-effect and other phenomena. If a thin wire is used, however, low losses can be achieved, but an undesirably high internal capacitance is present, and there is a high voltage stress on the insulation because many turns are necessary to form one layer.